


we were here in old days with you (with me)

by learningcurvette



Series: university of love [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learningcurvette/pseuds/learningcurvette
Summary: It takes a misunderstanding, lots of running, and one noisy friend for them to finally begin.(Alex and George and how their story unfolds).
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Series: university of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659874
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	we were here in old days with you (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is some sort of a prequel to my Lando/Carlos fic and to make up for the lack of Alex and George there jsjks. I'm very not satisfied with this but that's the glory of one-shot (nope). Anyway hope you find it good enough (?). Enjoy!!!

Alex smiles, hesitant, as he stands in front of the class, “Hello, my name is Alexander Albon. Nice to meet you.”

**[one]**

“Hey,” a cheery voice greets him from behind, “Want to join me and my friends for lunch?”

Alex stops in the middle of organizing his locker and turns around. A curly, brown-haired boy fills his sight, grinning widely. Alex’s eyes widen for a second in surprise, but he recovers quickly and returns the grin, “Sure, I’d love to.”

“Cool,” the boy states, “I’m Lando. We’re going to have _a lot_ of fun. I can see it already.”

The statement fills Alex with warmth and his grin softens into a warm smile, “I’m Alex. It’s nice to meet you.”

For the first time today, he really means it.

**[two]**

“Hello, I’m George.”

Alex flushes at the closeness. The boy sitting next to him has leaned closer, extending his hand as he introduces himself. _He’s handsome_ , he thinks silently. Handsome and pretty much his type. God, help him.

Alex accepts the jutting hand after what feels like an eternity, “I’m—"

“I know,” the boy, _George_ , cuts warmly, “Alexander, right?”

“Just,” Alex swallows, trying not to show the way he utters his name sets Alex’s insides on fire, “Just Alex is fine.”

George smiles, _Alex pretty sure he almost chokes on his lunch_ , and murmurs Alex’s name softly, like a caress. This time he really chokes.

Nobody notices the mischievous look Lando sends over them, watching his best friend helping his new friend to breathe.

**[three]**

Alex isn’t avoiding George at all costs.

Nope, no.

So, what if being close to George makes him nervous? Maybe that’s just his guts telling him George is dangerous. Yes, that‘s it. _Not_ , as his sister teases him, _that he has a crush on the boy_.

Every time he sees George, he turns on his heel and flees. When he can’t do that, like during lunch, he’ll sit a bit further away, hoping that the other boy won’t notice him. It’s a good thing that they don’t share any classes together. Less chance of being an embarrassment.

It’s a month since he, well, okay, _avoids_ George, when the said person decides to ambush him.

“Do you hate me?” 

Alex spins wildly and almost crashes at George, his eyes wide, “What? _No!_ ”

George rolls his eyes, “Yes, and the sky is purple.”

“I don’t,” Alex insists, stepping back, perplexed at the notion, “I don’t hate you,” _I don’t think I could even if I try_. George is just too nice that way.

“Why are you avoiding me then?” George asks, tone half-demanding, “Do I smell bad or what?”

Alex shakes his head repeatedly, “No, it’s just,” _Ithinkyou’reprettyandIdon’tknowhowtotalktoyouwithoutembarrasingmyself_ , “I’m just shy. I tend to avoid people,” he says instead.

“You don’t avoid Lando,” George points out, stepping closer to him.

Alex snorts, the sound is ugly and he resists the urge to slap his mouth, he can’t believe he does it _in front of_ George, and says, “No one can avoid Lando.”

George laughs at that, “That’s true. Well, friends?”

He extends his hand and Alex feels a sense of _déjà vu_ at the gesture, but grips the hand with his own, praying that he doesn’t make a mistake, “Friends.”

**[four]**

Being friends with George Russell is better than nice. It’s not wickedly fun the way it is with Lando, but it’s nice. It's almost the greatest thing in life. 

“Do you think,” Alex lifts his eyes from his book and glances at his right, George laying on the grass, eyes closed, “We can live forever?”

Alex closes the book and smiles indulgently, _George and his questions_ , “Who knows?”

“You do,” George cracks an eye open, “You read all these books. You’re like, the most knowledgeable person I know.”

Alex rolls his eyes, “Is that your way of calling me a nerd?”

“No,” George states confidently before closing his eye again, “That’s just the fact.”

The honesty cuts Alex to bones. Spontaneously, he lays back and rolls on his side, staring at George, “Well, I don’t know. Science says no, cells dying and all. But who knows what will happen in the future?”

George hums in reply but says nothing. Alex rolls over on his back, gazing at the blue skies, and mutters, “Forever is an awfully long time, isn’t it?” 

Someone clasps his hand, Alex hesitates briefly before returning the gesture. He glances down at the entwined hands and closes his eyes. 

“Only if you’re alone.” _But, you’re not_.

Alex doesn’t say anything, but his lips curve into a smile.

**[five]**

Alex is walking home with Lando, their houses are closest, when he stumbles on the sight of George with a girl, _a girl_ , strolling with his arm around her. 

Alex is a fool. He should’ve seen it. George with his nice smile and kind eyes, of course, he isn’t single. And even if he is, he can’t be— _he can’t be—_

 _What? Gay?_ His mind taunts him.

” _—Okay?_ ”

Alex blearily stares at Lando, his mind miles away, “What were you saying?”

Lando frowns, “Are you okay? Why are you stopping?”

Alex looks around and notices he has stopped walking. He looks across the street, but George and the girl are long gone. He shakes his head and redirects his gaze to Lando, “It’s nothing.”

**[six]**

Despite the glaring signs, Alex doesn’t realize he has a crush on George until George sits next to him during lunch, a few days after he saw him with a girl.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” _Again_ , the word hangs in the air.

Alex stays silent, hoping George will leave him alone. He doesn’t know what comes over him. He doesn’t have any right to be angry with George, the boy as clueless as a child.

The truth is, Alex isn’t angry with George. It’s not his fault that Alex likes him. 

God, he likes George. _A lot_.

And he’s angry with himself. With having expectations, with hoping, thinking that _George—_

Thinking that George _what_? Likes him back? _Stupid_.

It hurts to think so Alex stops. George is silent next to him and Alex doesn’t dare to breathe. He takes a peek and his heart twists.

George is staring at him, eyes filled with hurt. Alex straightens up and opens his mouth, but George stands up and takes the seat furthest away from him.

Alex blinks the tears away.

**[seven]**

“You know what,” Lando plops down next to him in the library a few weeks later, “You need to fix it.”

“You never come to the library,” Alex points out, dumbfounded, “ _Never_.”

Lando nods at that, face uncharacteristically serious, “Then you know this is important. Seriously, Alex, it’s getting ridiculous.”

Alex recovers quickly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The shorter boy snorts, “Like hell you don’t. George is miserable. I know him since forever, he is _never_ miserable.”

“People _do_ change, Lando,” Alex quips after a pause, “I don’t know how that has anything to do with me.”

“Bullshit,” Lando retorts, “You know that has _everything_ to do with you.”

Alex protests up at that, “ _I don’t—_ "

“Alex, stop it,” Lando hisses, “He’s never like this before you came. You must be connected to it.”

“What,” Alex scoffs, suddenly angry at everything and the words come rushing out, “It’s my fault now? _Oh, he’s the new kid, it’s his fault_. That’s it now?”

“For the love of the God,” Lando yells, standing up, drawing looks from the others. Alex tries to pull Lando down and hush him, but Lando only ignores him, “I’m not blaming anyone here. I just want my friends back.”

**[eight]**

Alex steps on the grass, the sun hitting him directly in the eyes. He hesitates when he spots George, laying on his back. He thinks of Lando’s pleading, of George’s hurt gaze, of how lonely the past few weeks have been, and steels himself. 

He takes a step forward _and then another and another and—_

He stops and hovers over George whose eyes are closed, hesitantly. He counts the seconds, trying to think of some words to say. _Say something, Alex_ , his mind screams. He opens his mouth, but no sound escapes him.

“Lando,” George drawls, slowly opening his eyes, “Stop bothering me. _I swe—"_

Alex finds himself staring at electric blue eyes. George scrambles to a sitting position, surprised, “You’re not Lando.”

Alex jokes half-heartedly, “I sure hope not,” and sits down next to George, staring at the bright sky. They stay silent like that, fingertips brushing against each other. After what feels like weeks, Alex peels off his eyes from the sky only to find George already looking at him.

“I’m sorry.”

George searches his eyes, Alex doesn’t know what for, and sighs tiredly, “It feels like we’ve been here before.”

Alex doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he only offers an “I know.”

“I don’t know why it bothers me so much,” George continues, his fingers gently pulling the grass out as he looks down, “It never happens with Lando.”

 _Because,_ Alex thinks silently, _Lando never likes you the way I like you_.

“Maybe because I like you,” George declares suddenly, _casually_ , like they’re only talking about the weather, and Alex almost has a heart attack, “I like you and not in the,” he scrunches his nose, “‘You’re my bro and I love you’ way but you know, I like _like_ you.”

Alex stays frozen, eyes glazing over at the revelation, but George is on a roll, “I know that you don’t like me that way. _Hell_ , you probably don’t like boys that way,” Alex watches as he takes a deep breath, “I could do what you do best, _avoid_ you, to stop my feelings from getting too much. But, I thought about it and,” He shrugs, “You might not like me back but I’d rather be your friend and have some pieces of you then to not have you at all.”

George looks up, his eyes brimming with honesty, and smiles softly, “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. It’s not your fault I like you,” Alex’s mind flashes back to when he thought of the same thing, weeks ago, “I just want you to know. So at least now you have a perfectly good reason to avoid me.”

George grins weakly, but Alex picks up the quiver in his voice. God, he messes up big time, huh?

He tightens his lips, determined. _This is it, Alex. No more running away_.

He reaches for George’s hand and clasps it with his own. George stiffens, but Alex directs his stare to their interlaced hands. Alex isn’t good with words, and after that confession from George? Alex isn’t sure he can match that up, but he has to try. _For George_ , his mind whispers.

“I’m not good with words,” Alex starts slowly, “All I do best as you say, is to avoid everything that makes me uncomfortable. I’m not saying you are. Making me uncomfortable, that is,” He rambles, feeling nervous, “What I want to say is,” He takes a deep breath, “I like you, like _like_ you, and I avoid you because, well I’m not you.”

Alex smiles wetly, “I’m not used to doing things in halves. I always feel too much, want too much and I was so invested in my own heartache that I didn’t notice that I was hurting you in process,” He looks up at George, eyes shining with unshed tears, “I’m sorry. _I really do_.”

George stares at him, expressionless, and then lays back on the grass, eyes glued on the sky. 

Alex fidgets on his spot, _What if it’s too late?_ before George tugs on their interlocked hands and pulls him down to lay beside him. He glances at George, trying to gauge the other boy’s expression, but George has closed his eyes. Alex takes a deep breath, feeling like he’s one second away from hyperventilating.

“Stop it, you’re thinking too loud.”

“ _Geo—_ "

“It’s okay, Alex,” George says again, his tone kind and warm, and Alex wants to weep at the sound, “Let’s just enjoy the moment.” Alex calms down at the words. _Enjoy the moment_ , he can certainly do that. 

They stay like that for a while and Alex feels like he’s, _they’re_ , going to be okay.

**[eight +1]**

Alex rolls up to his side, resting his face on his hand and stares at George’s side profile. _God, he’s so beautiful_.

“You’re staring,” George points out, eyes still closed.

Alex smiles softly, “I do.”

“Stop it,” George orders, half-heartedly. 

Alex’s smile widens into a grin, “No _pe_ ,” popping the last syllable for an effect.

“Ugh,” George huffs, but there’s no trace of annoyance in his voice. He stays silent after that and Alex takes time to drink in his feature again, and again, and again.

“Do you think,” George speaks after a while, “We can live forever?”

Alex hums, contentedly, and reaches out to brush the stray strand on George’s forehead away. George cracks his eyes open and leans slightly to the touch. Alex smiles again, “I don’t know.”

George opens his mouth to retort, but Alex beats him into it, “It’s okay, George,” he throws the words back at the other boy, this boy he likes and _likes him back_ somehow, “We have the rest of our lives to figure it out.”

The only response he gets is the squeeze on his hand.

**[nine]**

“Really, Lando,” Alex persuades, “You can live with us. It’ll be fun.”

Lando snorts, “Yeah, no, thank you. I’m fine with not knowing your sex life, guys.”

George chokes on his ordered juice as Alex blushes, patting his boyfriend’s back in a helping gesture. Lando shakes his head at the sight, “Why are you so shy about it? If I don’t know better, I would think you haven’t done it yet.”

The silence that answers him is deafening. Lando pops his eyes incredulously, “Wait, you’re not serious. _Guys_ , you haven’t done _it_?”

Alex rolls his eyes at his best friend, but it’s his boyfriend that answers, “For someone who says he doesn’t want to know about our sex life, aren’t you way too curious?”

Lando huffs, “Ugh, forget it. Forget I’ve ever asked.”

Alex giggles and George reaches for his hand underneath the table. He links his hand with George’s and smiles subtly at the gesture as Lando prattles on.

“Really, Lando,” Alex cuts him off after a total of three minutes, “You can live with us instead of in a small dorm room with strangers.”

Lando shakes his head, “I don’t know, it doesn’t sound so bad, though,” he shrugs, “Maybe I’ll meet new friends. Ones who _don’t_ date each other and leave me as a third wheel. I kinda regret forcing you both to make up.”

George throws french fries on Lando who only opens his mouth to catch them and retaliates, making George splutters. Alex shakes his head fondly at their antics. 

“Well, if we can’t change your mind,” Alex states after the food fight subsides, “Just remember you’re always welcome to crash on our couch.”

“Not always,” George interjects, causing Lando to glare at him, lips slightly turned down.

Alex throws a sharp glance at his boyfriend and George amends quickly, “ _Sometimes_ is fine. I’ll miss you too much if you don’t.”

Lando‘s lips curl up, “I’ll keep that in mind,” he hesitates, “Thank you, guys.”

“Anyway,” Lando exclaims, changing the topic, “College is going to be _so much fun_.”

**[ten]**

Alex wakes up to the loud noises. He reaches out to George’s side, only to find it empty. With a grunt, he pulls himself to a sitting position, leaning on the headboard. He glances at the clock on his bedside, 8 A.M. is glaring back at him.

He groans, he loves George but what is the man doing at _8 A.M. on Saturday morning_?

He slowly stands up, giving a brief mournful look to the bed before he heads out the door to scold his _boy_ –

Alex lets out a surprised laugh at the sight of his boyfriend and best friend wrestling playfully on the floor. For a second, Alex is transported to high school all over again then—George lifts his head up, catching his eyes and smiles apologetically—Alex thinks it’s better than high school.

“Alex,” Lando calls out when he notices Alex standing there, still trying to get free from George’s headlock, “ _Alex_ , tell your boyfriend to let me go.”

“Why are you wrestling him in the first place?” Alex asks with an eyebrow raised.

“He started it,” Lando wheezes as George tightens his hold, “ _I—_ "

Alex winces in pity, walking closer, “George, let the poor boy go.”

George reluctantly lets the other boy go and Lando scrambles away, hiding behind Alex, “You’re a lifesaver, Albon.”

Alex rolls his eyes, “Is no one going to tell me what happened?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lando starts saying, as George bursts out at the same time, “He broke into our flat and drank our fucking milk.”

“Oh, my God, Russell,” Lando throws his hands up, “You’re such a drama queen.”

George flips him off and Lando sticks his tongue out in retaliation. _Real mature, both of them_ , Alex deadpans.

“Shut up, you both,” Alex says, finally, “Sit down, I’ll make you breakfast.”

Lando half-runs to the kitchen, leaving them behind. Alex walks in a much leisurely pace, reaching out to lace his hand with George’s. 

“Good morning,” he stops to greet his boyfriend softly.

George sighs and squeezes his hand, “Good morning, love. Can’t believe Lando woke us up like that.”

Alex chuckles, “Aren’t you wondering why he is even awake this early?”

George rolls his eyes, “Not really, it’s probably some boring, unimportant kinds of stuff.”

“ _Be nice_ , George Russell,” he warns lightly, “Maybe he found a nice man.”

“The nicest man he found will still come short compares to you,” George says and drops a kiss on Alex's cheek. He watches lovingly Alex beams at him.

Alex’s beam suddenly turns into a frown, “I wasn’t nice at you at first, you know. I mean, I did avoid you.”

“ _Pssh_ ,” George snickers, “You just can’t deal with this," he gestures at his body with his free hand, "It’s pretty cute when I think back.”

Alex hits his boyfriend playfully, pouting, “ _You—_ ”

“ _Guys_ ,” Lando shouts from the other room, “I’m hungry.”

**[ten +1]**

“So,” Lando begins as Alex clears away the plates, “I came from the library.”

“Library?” George asks, disbelief written all over his face. He exchanges a silent look with Alex.

“Yes, a library, George dearest,” Lando confirms. He’s about to continue when he notices the look on Alex’s face.

“What?”

“You never go to libraries, Lando. _Never_ ,” Alex specifies, “Are you sure you weren’t just sleepwalking and ended up in the library?”

Lando puts a hand on his chest, adopting a hurt look, “First, I don’t have any sleepwalking problems. And second, Alex, you said once that people _do_ change to me _in a library_ , of all places, remember?”

Alex shrugs, “You have a point there.”

“I _always_ have a point,” Lando affirms, “Anyway,” he leans forward, unintentionally causing both Alex and George to do the same, eyes sparkling.

“I think I just met the love of my life.”

**[eleven]**

“ _Guys!_ ”

Poor George almost drops a plate at the sound of Lando’s voice meanwhile Alex, reclining on the couch, drops his book right on his face in surprise. 

“Lando,” George hisses, “Can you _kno—_ ”

“Carlos and I kissed last night!”

“— _ck like a normal person_ ,” George trails off, eyes widening at the confession. He hurriedly dries his hand and turns the sink off.

Alex yelps and pushes himself up, abandoning the book, “Sit,” Alex points at the armchair across him, “And tell us the details. All. of. It.”

George settles on his side and they fix their gaze on their best friend. Lando wiggles on the armchair for a while, trying to get himself comfortable, before looking up and grins like a Cheshire cat, “ _So—_ "

**[end]**

All in all, a good life.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe holding hands will be our 'always'? I just like imagining Alex and George holding hands, going on a walk or when they're side by side sitting or laying on the bed just holding hands like that's the most natural thing in the world.
> 
> This is like ALL dialogue I guess I'm too lazy to write long ass paragraphs. But seriously name a better duo than me and cutting off Lando at the end of a story. As I warn all the time, I suck at writing endings.
> 
> Do leave some love!!! I love love. Well, I do write about love.


End file.
